In recent years, so-called “smartphones” have been rapidly becoming prevalent.
A smartphone is a hand-held computer with a telephone communication function enabled by a general purpose mobile operating system (OS) such as Android™ or iOS™, installed on the smartphone. On the smartphone, various applications (hereafter referred to as “apps”) provided by third parties may be downloaded and installed from a cloud service providing server which interfaces with the OS. However, installation of such an app requires an initial setup including an account (cloud account) setup for connecting to the cloud service providing server, requiring certain knowledge about computers in general.
Accordingly, there are mobile phone operators offering to perform the OS initial setup which includes generating a cloud account when handing a smartphone to a user who does not have enough computer knowledge.
Incidentally, in recent years, forms of smartphone sales are diversifying and, for example, there are more and more cases where a smartphone is purchased by mail order through the Internet, in which case, a sales person cannot be physically present next to a subscriber and operate on the smartphone purchased by the subscriber.
Whereas, if a typical remote operation app may be used, it is possible to perform various setups on the subscriber's smartphone through the remote operation, but this method may not be employed because normally a cloud account must be set up in order to enable downloading and installing new apps.
Considering the above situation, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and a system for processing a cloud account setup necessary for a smartphone.